November Dreams
by Nicky-Celeste
Summary: Being Discontinued  I have no more ideas left for this story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Authors Notes: The disclaimer is in my profile I just get tired of putting it up all the time -.-; **  
**

Life. For me life is like someone handing me a plate of pancakes with extra toppings that just seem to drip along the edge of the pancake. Most people don't really like pancakes; instead they prefer ice cream, or something sweet to satisfy them. That's how war is like, each terrorist has a sweet tooth and the only thing that satisfies them is power, and the more power they gain the more they have the opportunity to turn any country into whimpering dogs with there tails between there legs.

We shouldn't take life for granted, its such a precious gift that we can only use once, but some people don't realize that before the change is made to them, this change can sometimes be over whelming in one's eye, but as months go by it gets easier and eventually becomes a thing in the past.

I'm a transformer who once used to be human and this is my story...

_till bearing voices... From front... From behind  
They're the reasons I choose... When to live... How to die  
When to cast... When to reel  
When to buy... When to steal  
When to fiend for the friends that taught me  
Being inappropriate will_

_Give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
You give me a quiet mind and I...  
I love you  
Till the end_

_A Quiet Mind_ by Blue October


	2. Chapter One

November Dreams

Chapter One

It was a cold November morning, everyone was hurrying to get to work or to school, I on the other hand was worrying more about trying to get away from my father then anything else, I simply wanted to get away from the mad man. Sometimes I don't even think he's my father any more, just someone who drinks a lot, mom left me when I was only 3 years of age, and I could imagine why she left, but the part I didn't understand why she left me with him, did she not love me any more?

Of course my questions always go unanswered and there was no way I was going to ask the 'drunk' who was currently chasing me through the fields with a shot gun in his arms just because I didn't bring him the correct alcoholic beverage.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, running and hiding, that's all I seem to do now a days, but he would always find me and bring me back to the house.

It never seems to end, I heard the shot gun go off in the back ground as I was running through the wheat field, and father had bought a farm out in the middle of no where so he could do as he pleased with out being questioned about it by neighbors, even if it meant killing me.

_Bang! Click!_

_Bang! Click!_

_Bang! Click!_

"I'll teach you to not listen to me you little tramp! I told you to get me Budweiser! Not Bud Lite!" yelled the 48 year old drunken man as he put his shoes on after firing multiple rounds from his shot gun, he knew where she would run of to and proceeded to go after the 19 year old girl.

The girl ran through the thicket of the fields, but she soon tripped over a rock and landed in a mud puddle face first, a searing pain shot through her ankle immediately slowly moving to get up, she felt someone's foot upon the middle of her back pushing down on her body.

"I should have done this ages ago, you're nothing but a pain in my ass" said the father as he pointed his shotgun at the girls head, but it was soon interrupted by a gigantic hand grabbing the man by the waist.

"Drop your weapon, NOW!" yelled a deep mechanical voice; blue eyes stared at the 48 year old male who seemed to be shaking, the young girl lifted her head as her father dropped his weapon the ground.

"There is no reasons for such foolishness, humans shouldn't hurt there own kind, but you sir don't seem to understand this, you will leave the girl alone, she will come with me where it is safe, away from you!" The robot then lifted up the male in his hand and put him in another location.

The robot watched as the man ran off away from them, then set his eyes on the girl who was sitting in the mud, he quickly scanned her for injuries, her ankle was broken and then looked at the girl with concern.

"You need to be repaired, I shall take you to my base."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots and I shall place you under my care." Optimus gently picked the girl up and placed her upon his shoulder.

"Tell me human, what is your name?" asked Optimus as he began to walk. The girl looked at him and replied.

"My name is Nicky Celeste"

"Why are you not frightened of me Nicky? Usually humans run off when they see us" said Optimus

"I'm not afraid of you because you saved my life and I thank you for that" Nicky smiled at him and Optimus smiled back at her.

"You're welcome"

Authors Notes: Well this is about all I have for now; more to come later on so be patient please! This is my first Romance fan fiction.


End file.
